Talk:Silverstream
Mentor? Where is it ever said that Mistyfoot was her mentor? It's not during the first four books of the OS, or any other books as far as I recall...Might have been in SotC. Anyone? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 05:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Mentor I think that the person got it mixed up with Feathertail. I think we should leave it as 'unknown' for now. Oh, and I just checked the history. 12.110.75.184 made the edit. --Amberleaf 06:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) It couldn't have been Feathertail. Feathertail was her kit! I don't think her mentor was ever verified, unless I missed something in Bluestar's Prophecy... SkyClan is 01:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Charart The charart was not approved. Sparrowsong 02:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Dam Why does it say that Brambleberry is Silverstream's mother? Where did it sya that?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 16:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Fake Mother On her family it says Brambleberry, a Medicine Cat in Bluestar's Prophecy, is her Mother. There is no evidence in the books at all, so It should be removed. Gingerpelt 03:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Gingerpelt Done and done. People, Brambleberry is not Silverstream's mother. Brambleberry died before Silverstream was born. Mudfur was kind of an old tom when the series began. And Silverstream was very young when she met Graystripe. She had to be at least a new warrior, like him.--SNOWFALLLet it snow, let it snow! 03:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Why isn;t this fixed yet? I was TOTALLY confused when i saw it. Please fix it. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] a Kittypet trying to replace a princess does anyone else think that the authors made millie so much like silverstream so they could ALMOST replace her. i mean Millie is a kittypet and Silverstream is noble Crookedstar's daughter so Millie could NEVER replace Silverstream, plus Millie annoys me. -- 02:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC)leopardfoot I agree with you that Silverstream is better but this kind of thing belongs on the forums.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Breakthrough on silverstream's mother! okay so everyone knows Graypool right? well i think that either she or her sister Willow(some name) are her mother, i believe this because the year that Oakheart brought Mistyfoot and Stonefur to Riverclan Graypool only had 1 kit, and Silverstream is an only kit. and why else would she and Mistyfoot be friends? well they are cousins but most cousins aren't that close. and she HELPED lure Graypool away from camp to speak with Firestar. and if Graypool isn't her mother it is Willow(something) who could have died sometime between Silverstream's birth and aprenticing (so what if it isn't a word it make sense)so she would supposedly be mistyfoot's cousin on both her mother's side (she was adopted remember?) and her real cousin (Graypool's real kit) probably died because Mistyfoot said that ONLY she and Stonefur were siblings, and her father (Crookedstar's) side through Oakheart. so that could explain the closeness between Graypool and Silvertream and Misyfoot and Silverstream -- 05:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Leopardfoot Graypool didn't have just one kit, she had others, but they died. Not to mention she raised Mistyfoot and Stonefur, so that's three kits. But the first kit WAS a tabby, so it seems possible, just unlikely.Hollytail 19:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Good idea but I'm lmost certain that Mistyfoot is older then Silverstream and if Oakheart brought the kits to Graypool when they were only a moon old then Graypools kit wouldhave had to be at least 1 moon older and I don't believe that. Also, where does it say that one kit survived? I think it says "I know all of you kits have died Graypool but you still have milk...." --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It's mentioned that Grayool had a tabby kit in the nest with her. Can't give you the page number because someone's borrowing my copy right now.Hollytail 23:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail On page 2 of Forest of Secrets, "In a deep nest of moss and heather a gray she-cat was suckling a single tabby kit." This is speaking of Graypool, with her only surviving kit, when Oakheart brings her Mistykit and Stonekit.Hollytail loves Hollyleaf! 01:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC)